Orchid
Orchid is a female RainWing and one of the seventeen captured RainWings mentioned in The Hidden Kingdom ''and The Dark Secret. She is Mangrove's mate and his partner in fruit gathering. He thinks of her as a flawless being, describing her as "perfection in every way", and searched tirelessly for her. The NightWings kidnapped Orchid and ran tests on her venom in order to make venom-resistant helmets and armor so that they could raid the Rainforest Kingdom. Orchid was chained to the wall when Mastermind was showing Starflight and Fatespeaker around his lab. Starflight whispered to her that Mangrove hadn't given up on her and had never stopped searching for her. Orchid's scales turned pink with joy when he said this, and later, when she saw Mangrove. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Orchid was a fruit-gatherer with Mangrove. Apparently, they went deep and far into the rainforest, then they were kidnapped by NightWings. Mangrove tried to get Queen Magnificent to send out a search party, and she said that some dragon could investigate. Glory volunteered to search for Orchid, and agreed to look for the other lost members of the tribe. When she too was abducted (on purpose), she found the missing dragons (Orchid included), being experimented on in the Night Kingdom. The Dark Secret When Mastermind toured Starflight and Fatespeaker around his laboratory, Orchid's venom was being tested. When Starflight first saw her, she was chained to the wall and unconscious. Mastermind explained that he was trying to see how long the average RainWing could use their venom before running out, but Orchid fainted before he could get any useful information. Starflight and Fatespeaker had gotten her some water, and Starflight asked what her name was, to which she replied that no NightWing had ever asked her that before before answering. He then told her that Mangrove was looking for her. Her scales turned rosy pink with happiness, making Mastermind curious, and he said he had never seen any of the RainWings that color before. Later, during the attack on the Night Kingdom, Orchid was freed along with the rest of the surviving RainWings. She was reunited with Mangrove, thinking he would forget about her. Mangrove tried to endure the rumbling of the volcano to stay with Orchid, and they both returned unharmed to the Rainforest Kingdom. ''Winter Turning When Winter, Moon, Qibli, and Kinkajou go to the rainforest, Moon "hears" a NightWing and RainWing patrol. Kinkajou calls out to them, but when she learns it was Bromeliad, and not Orchid she says, "Hi, Bromeliad. I thought you were Orchid.", it is assumed that the two dragons bonded either during, or after their imprisonment. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg Typical RainWing.png|A typical RainWing RainWingGer.jpg Orchid.jpg Orchid the rainwing.jpg Orchid-0.png MangrovefindsOrchidatlast.png|Orchid being rescued by Mangrove OrchidbyHeronLineart.png|By Heron GloryUnderTheMountain.png Glory-0.png Orchid..jpg Screenshot 2016-02-27 at 8.55.39 PM.png|Orchid learning that Mangrove is searching for her Screenshot 2016-06-23 at 4.31.15 PM.png|A RainWing, Orchid's tribe Orked.png orchid1.jpg|A real orchid Category:Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Captured RainWings Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Female